Puppy Dog Panties and Tears
by Crying Butterfly
Summary: Ever wonder what might have happened that day if Setsuna hadn't of saved Sara from that college student? Well, I have many times, and here it is. [One shot, songfic, rated M for rape.]


Well, I always found myself wondering what would happen if Setsuna hadn't of put that college student in a coma and helped Sara that one day, so here it is. I hope you all like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary nor do I wish to for it would never be as good as it is. The song is Slide by The Dresden Dolls.

* * *

_Sara's thoughts_

**Song lyrics

* * *

****A late April day and it's sunny outside**

**and a red little girl's at the top of a slide **

**and an orange old man at the bottom**

**wants to take her for a ride**

"Sara, you're so cute, just like an angel. Come inside with me. We can play there." Sara and the college student walked into his house. Her ball still tightly held by Sara's hand.

**As she slips and she tumbles the orange man mumbles**

**pennies crash down from the sky**

**and he tells her he'll take her away where it's safe**

**and of course it is a lie**

"Let's be real quiet." He held onto both of her arms, like he was holding her down. _What is he doing. I don't like this!_

"No! Stop!"

It's all right. Don't be afraid." Sara stared at the doorway. _Oh please God, don't let this scary man keep going. Big brother, where are you? _The college student took his one hand and carressed her small calf. He then untied her shoes and took them off her feet, along with her socks. He then slowly moved his hands up her dress opening and wrapped his fingers around the elastic waist band of her panties. _Big brother! Stop him! Please, someone, anyone, please make this scary man go away!_

**She's a third the way down and her skirts are yanked up**

**and her little girl cheeks start to wrinkle**

**but her smile is wide and her legs are spread wider**

**her hair growing long and her hips getting larger**

**past getting brighter**

**light growing weaker**

He slowly pulls them down her legs, and the little puppy dog printed panties are dropped beside her. She clutches them with her one little hand, and watches as her ball rolls away. She looks into the college student's eyes, and sees a caring look, and yet a hungry one. Like when a tiger is sick, and it's pride will watch it suffer and then pounce on it and tear at it's flesh, hoping for something to eat that night. Oh, she was this helpless tiger, and he was the one that couldn't help himself. Sara could feel her eyes beginning to hurt from dispensing so many tears... She looked towards the ceiling. _God, don't do this to me! I didn't do anything, I'm sorry! I'll never ask for allowance, and I'll be good to mommy and daddy, and even Setsuna, but please make him stop!_

He looks at her frightened eyes, and he cups his hand around her chin. "Sara, don't be scared. I need you. You're such an angel." He pressed his lips against hers. Sara shook her head away, and he took his hands and held it firmly so she couldn't shake it and kissed her again. Sara kicked her legs, but he didn't care, it didn't hurt him, he was hungry, he need her flesh. He was getting a little impatient though.

**She is half the way down now but the man is impatient**

**shakes change in his pocket he might have to wait but she's coming**

**she's coming**

**she's coming...**

She gave up. _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I wish you would just die. _The curse resounded in Sara's head as his tongue slowly sneaked it's way between her lips. Like the serpent in the Garden of Eden. She clamped her mouth shut on his tongue, and he moved away, while cursing out loud. He looked at her, now angry, and backhanded her hard. Her face stung, and blood was running from the side of her lips. _Just go away, leave me alone, let me go home..._

**Who are you blaming? **

**They're just playing!**

**That's a good one...**

**Who left the playground**

**a good decade before the bell rang?**

He took his right hand and slid it up her leg, reaching into her. She screamed, and was backhanded once again. Blood was dripping from her mouth. Her face was against the cold wall, and at least she could still feel it. Her whole body was beginning to ache, and she could no longer cry. She still clutched her now bloody panties, the puppy dogs were still smiling, even with blood dripping onto their pink fabric background. Staring at the madman, she began to whimper again, but not as loud; she didn't want to be hit again. Her hair was in strings of yarn, sweat poured down her as she felt his hand down there. _This isn't right. I'm not strong enough. God, where are you? Where are those angels that the church Priest talks so much about? I want my mommy!_ "Mommy..." The college student looked up, a bit dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"I want my mommy..."

"Sara, don't worry, you'll see your mommy soon. We're almost done playing Sara. Almost.

**As she starts to draw nearer the view becomes clearer**

**the splinters are painful but she doesn't feel it**

**the pennies were loaded and as they exploded**

**she starts to spin out of control...**

He began to undo his belt buckle. He looked at her desparately, like he wanted her fogiveness. She shut her eyes tight.

**Her eyes are now closing her sleeves are unrolling**

**up past her head and her veins are all showing**

**not that she noticed she's thoroughly focused on**

**one old man who's laughing...**

**Who's laughing...**

He took her small empty hand, and put it on him. She flinched and shut her eyes tighter, like a child would when she thought there was a monster under their bed and the room was pitch black. She could feel him becoming more and more excited, but she didn't understand, she was so little... _What is going on? Oh my God, make this stop! Just stop! _"Stop it! Don't make me do this! I don't want to! I'm scared, just let me go home!"

**Don't worry, I've got you**

**don't worry, I've got you**

**don't worry, I've got you**

**don't worry, I've got you...**

**The orange mans got you...**

Finally, he let Sara let go. It had been what seemed like days, yet only a few hours that he was with her. She scrambled and put on her puppy dog panties, and then grabbed her ball. "Now Sara, you know what we talked about right? You don't tell anyone!"

"Yes... I remember..." She lowered her head and sniffled. He bent down, and when he touched her, she shivered and tears spilt over her eyes. She wanted to step away, but the dried blood on the side of her lips made her stay where she was. She put on her socks and he helped her tie up her shoes. She turned and walked slowly away, hugging the ball tightly. If you had looked at her, you could see her walked home slowly in the setting sun. Just this little black silhouette, with a dirty dress, crying eyes, and a damaged soul. As Sara walked she fell down, and sobbed as she looked at her cut knee. She saw Setsuna run up. "Where does it hurt, Sara?"

"Everywhere..." She hugged her ball, got up, and walked away. She could never forgive Setsuna for not saving her when she needed him most.

**A late April day and it's sunny outside**

**and a red little girl's at the top of a slide **

**and an orange old man at the bottom**

**wants to take her for a ride**


End file.
